halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jun-A266
MK V Scout? MK IV Scout?--Lekgolo 04:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) It's Mk. IV Just like the rest of the group, the Snipe is wearing Mk. IV armor varients. It looks like the helmet might be an early version of the Scout helmet we see in Halo 3. :No, he isn't - its a modified version of the Mark V. Take a look at the chestplate and helmet closely - the only difference in the latter is in the visor, with black trim. As for what variant it is, I would agree that its a scout version; either that, or Mark V recon. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 05:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Its defintely Mark V. One solid proof of this: shield emitters. The armor they are wearing contains shield emitters, visible throughout the trailer, and thus HAS to be the Mark V, as the Mark IV was NOT equipped with shielding. Different varations of the Mark V yes, but not the Mark IV. Spartan 501 06:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::No, it's got to be Mk. IV. Look at the cover to Halo: The Cole Protocol. Same armor. Plus, those "shield emitters", they don't light up like they normally, so I have to think they were something else. Hell, the Spartan on the cover of the Cole Protocol looked like his/her armor had shield emitters. The armor looks too much like Mk. IV armor to be anything else. To unsigned person. Wrong.--Lekgolo 04:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Me? I'm not seeing Scout in the body piece OR the arm pieces, and ocnsidering hte scout is the main body piece I use, I think I know it quite well (Not saying I'm right, just my opinion). As for the Helmet? I say cross between scout and Recon. ~Enlightment~ 12:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::To Hunter Zealot/Lekgolo, maybe add a comment why you think its wrong, because your wrong comment with nothing else by it, means diddley squat to me, no offence. :::My opinion on this: It's Mark IV armour, and as for the Scout association, I agree. I can see why some would think the helmet could be Recon due to the thin visor, but the sharp contours on the Halo 3 Recon helmet and other details just aren't there on this sniper's helmet, it looks a lot more like an early Halo 3 Scout helmet, a.k.a; a Mark IV Scout. :::Why I think its Mark IV armour, well its clear by the design that its a variation of what the Lieutenant has. And from the Cole Protocol novel, we know this to be the true image of Mark IV, unlike Halo Wars' dull Mark VI design copy. But I've slagged that game off enough before to go on about it. :::Anyway, as someone mentioned about shielding... if they do have shields, for me, it seems possible, that by 2552, the UNSC may have integrated shielding in to the existing Mark IV armour. As per the integration of the Mark VI technology in the Halo 3 multiplayer Mark V helmet, see its description if you haven't. So in the case that they do have shields, this would make more sense to me, rather than the assumption that it automatically has to be the Mark V armour. :::Finally tieing up nicely with my last point, if these are Class II Spartan-IIs which I believe they are, then I think its ever more likely that they would just get upgrades to armour, with lower spec armour in the first place, than a newer Mark V or VI model suit. Because of the expense of these suits, they were prioritised in distribution, as seen with good ol' Master Chief. I don't fear much controversy about this though, when Reach comes out, all will be revealled I guess. Anyway, Merry Christmas to anyone reading this on the 25th! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:46, 25 December 2009 (GMT) Isn't It possible that it could be Linda? She is 1. A sniper 2. A lone wolf (I forget what book they said that it, but I clearly remember that) 3. Didn't she fight on Reach? --Heretic Havana Its not Linda, she was in the space op at the time, and then evacuated with the Pillar of Autumn. Plus male voice once again. 112 16:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I forgot. I thought she was on the ground..... Too many SPARTAN names......-- Heretic Havana it should be noted the resembelance of the helmet to the cqb armor variant - Robee 16:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you refering to the dome? Because the visor bears greater resemblance to the Scout or Recon. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually... I think I retract any previous comments about his helmet. Now that we know its Mark V armour, it makes sense for the helmet not to look too different from the models we've seen in Halo 3, and going by screenshots and concept art, his helmet looks very Recon to me. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Ooo, scratch my last comments, you can confirm from IGN footage that its a Scout variant. I should have stuck with my gut feeling, I was right. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Jun-266 Its a spartan III, from Game Informer: http://www.mlgpro.com/forum/showthread.php?t=291294&page=8 Forget Emile. How are you supposed to pronounce Jun? Einsteinium99 04:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *More than likley pronounced Joo-n CyanDeadEye 19:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Pronounce it like June. >.>- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Morons, it's pronounced how you see it, Jun, not June or Joo-n. It's a common name in Korea, Japan, and China. But not here.RvBrocks1 18:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't not see a reason for us to called morons for trying to figure out how his name is pronounced. In the new ViDoc, Dr. Halsey pronounces it as June or something similair so that knocks out the Korean version. I'd imagine we have to be calling him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if it wasn't for Bungie and the new video.--ASEC 04:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It's pronounced "Joon", as said by Carter in one of the last cutscenes: "Jun, you escort Dr. Halsey."--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 03:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Minor Ghillie additions. I can't really tell but doesn't Jun's armor around the neck have some grassy like addition to it similar to a ghillie suit? From the GI issue I wasn't too sure if it was actually part of his armor or just artisitic additions.CyanDeadEye 19:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a concept art. I highly doubt it will be a part of his armor in the game. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force']] 16:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Military Branch Since he is a Warrant Officer doesnt that mean he is part of the Marine Corp? SILENT ONE 17:33, 31 January, 2010 (UTC) :Nobody knows. //--TehK (tok) 00:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know for certain, but don't all branches of military have WO's? :I dont think so, I think its only for the Army and Marines.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 07:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) so i guess all SPARTANS arent all navy then like i thought they were. SILENT ONE 20:17, 11 February, 2010 (UTC) :Check out this page. It says they're UNSC Army. Actually while you're there, read the weapons pages too. They seem to imply the same thing.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'-']][[UserWiki:Rusty-112|'112']] 03:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Noble Three Reference? I don't think I've heard it on the Spike TV Trailer. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 11:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :GameInformer link under Source section.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Not a Sniper... a Marksman Technically snipers do not operate in fire teams like Noble. They tend to operate in solo missions or with teams of other snipers. Marksmen function to provide long range cover for the members of their team. I'm sure the info released about Jun-A266 states he's a sniper and the ghillie suit seems to suggest the camouflage expertise that most snipers must be trained in but if he's functioning with a fire team he's technically a marksman... just thought I'd suggest changing the sniper references AsanoHa 16:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) name/meaning? Okay, so I just wanted to confirm for myself if Jun is like asian or not. Cause I looked up his name and Jun is an asian name. So i'm going to assume that he's asian so I wanted to see other people's feedback. And his name means truthful. :So. My name is a Jewish name. I'm not Jewish. My surname is based on the Nordic patronymic method. I'm not Nordic. Don't simply assume the race of someone by their name. I know an Asian girl called "Sophie" and there are probably many black people called "Frank". Just wait until the game comes out.-- 'Forerun ' 10:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, his accent sounded pretty asian in the reveal trailer. Okay, let's all wait for someone to say "Just cause he has an asian accent doesn't mean he's asian! Quit assuming shit!" Honestly, what kind of white guy goes around with an exclusively Japanese name; Jun. ::If you're an international resident and have been going around the world, you would be surprised at the amount of contradictions of what you know right now...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:55, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, Bungie designed Jun to be a non-asian dude raised in East Asia. That explains his accent and name. :: ::i got the impression he was hispanic due to the accent.-ghost mactavish :: ::nah, he's a slant eye. look at the new profile picture of him. :::Yes, and Taylor Lautner is also an Asian, because he has the same kind of eyes. You're a pretty smart guy =D . --NuparuMahnika 10:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) This act of unsigning is making me wonder whose comments are whose. I just thought of pointing this out right now but considering Jun is pronouced June by Halsey and not being from Earth, don't you guys think Jun has a slight East-European accent? He sounds like he has a French accent to me in the new Bungie Vidoc video. What do you guys think?--ASEC 04:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :My nerd senses are tingling I hear a slight russian/asian accent seriously what race is he? Alertfiend 02:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) My guess... he's Native American.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:16, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ever since I first heard him, and since I've been seeing him after that, I imagine he's some sort of East European descent, with ethnicity traces from Russia (and maybe Japan) and Africa. That's just a guess made by a teenager though...-Joseph-G111 03:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Article Quote The article's quote is currently from Jun's report, but I propose changing it to "''You picked one hell of a day to join up". While I know that the current quote gives more information about Jun himself, but that information is easily represented in the article. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 19:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't have anything to do with his character or personal traits, which is what article quotes are mainly for. It's just a random quote from him and would look out of place there. --Jugus (Talk | ) 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::While I think that some other article quotes are very loosely tied to their article, you're right, the quote is too vague, my bad. - [[User:Kurt - O51|'Si3rra']]'-'[[User talk:Kurt - O51|'o51']] 17:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) profile image where did that image of Jun without is helmet came from ? :See this (which was on the latest Bungie Weekly Update) if you want proof. -- :: thanks, haven't read this week's update and was wondering where did it came from--Fipas 16:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am completely and utterly disappointed by Jun's appearance. --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[UserWiki:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 20:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Can someone add that Jun is the tallest Spartan III in Noble Team, making it ironic that he's the stealth/sniper specialist. Also, he's just barely one inch taller than Carter He can't be the tallest,Jorge is 7.33 ft. so it's not really possible. He said Spartan III not II, Jorge Is the tallest Spartan II on Noble Tearm, Jun Is probably The tallest Spartan III, also, all of you need to sign your posts! 20:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Like Kat-B320, based on his voice, Jun may be of Russian or Scandinavian descent; this is most likely due to the fact that they share the same home planet. :Given by the latest game info, he looks to be Native American. We're not told of what tribe, however.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Birthdate & Picture Could someone who can edit add his age (28) beside his birthdate like the rest of Noble Team? Oh and for Jorge too (41). Also could someone add his super badass picture from wherever the ones that Carter, Kat, and Jorge have came from, for Emile too, thanks :) P.S. Where did they come from? Alex T Snow 06:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Urgh - I keep removing those! I've seen the age tag be used, but generate nothing. Besides, the idea of calculating how old they would be *somewhere* in 2552 doesn't really work.-- 'Forerun '' 06:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Yes we can, the game starts after February and certainly won't go until February 2553, so in his only appearance in the universe he's 28. I would agree with you on characters like Johnson where he is seen throughout the timeline, but this is within one year, so it makes more sense, to me at least... Alex T Snow 07:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Corpse On the final level of Reach when you're playing as Noble Six trying to survive, there is a body of a SPARTAN-III wearing Jun's Scout helmet. I think it likely that this is Jun's corpse and should be added to the trivia section.Fairfieldfencer FFF 08:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could be a randomly-generated SPARTAN model by the game engine.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :His Pelican flew in the opposite direction than the one carrying the rest of the team. Why would he be at Aszod when he was supposed to escort Halsey to CASTLE Base? --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps after he escorted Dr Halsey to the CASTLE Base, he went back to join the fight? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 08:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm just telling you guys what I saw; A green SPARTAN-III wearing a Scout helmet lying dead next to some turrets. Which could be more evidence. The turrets were on higher ground and would be perfect for a sniper. Didn't see any weapons, though. And I can't check because I don't have Reach. I saw all this on a playthrough.Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that it is a randomly generated Spartan. The one I saw was wearing a CQB helmet with JFO pauldrons. Also, there are numerous Spartan and Trooper corpses around the buildings. Who they are, or what class I don't know. I can provide screenshots if necessary. Spartan 112 11:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess that Bungie was trying to make a dramatic feeling on how many SPARTANS and troopers participated on getting the Pillar of Autumn out of Reach. I like Jun and I hope he will appear in the Ghost of Onyx sequel :D S331 15:39, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Besides, that Spartan didn't have the ghillie detailing that Jun has. -- CMDR MUSHU 03:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I hpe Jun makes an appearance in the upcoming republished First Strike - Matt98 19:29 October 6 2010 (UTC_ Jun... Alright about that dead spartan....It was'' NOT'' Jun (Pronounced June)....It is a randomly generated spartan.....I saw a blue CQB dude once.....Also Jun is a sniper....Remember nightfall?...Jist because he is in a fireteam does not make him a designated marksman.... i agree with him. I saw a EOD female spartan when i first played 01:52, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This page is too confusing... I find this page too be too confusing to understand. If official Bungie information says that Jun is still alive, and the the bodies in Lone Wolf are all randomly generated, whhy is it stated that he is dead and alive at the same time? I think this page has to be revived to make it clearer. -Hahap 02:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Jun is CONFIRMED dead. Read the new edition of Fall of Reach. At the end of it all (after the Pillar of Autumn runs into Halo) there are a few pages of "released" documents of various kinds. Two of them alude to Jun's death. One is from one Elite to another, remarking on how the Zealot from Combat Evolved killed "a demon" who was "protecting a human female." Another document remarks on how Halsey's "S-II escort" was killed. Granted, Jun is a Spartan-III, not two. However it's quite possible that whoever wrote that document didn't KNOW about the Spartan-IIIs, as almost no one did. Thus Jun, knowingly a Spartan, was assumed to be a Spartan-II. Either way, clearly a Spartan died protecting a human female, and clearly Jun was doing just that. So..... Hageshii01 03:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *You sure that wasn't about Sheila, who protected Halsey and was killed by a Zealot? The directors commentary says he is alive, so that is likely not about him.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ah. Completely forgot about her. Sorry; that makes a lot more sense. Forget I said anything. XD Hageshii01 03:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : What is the date on these documents? SpartanSeries2 03:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, what's the date? If it's 2544, it's Sheila. If it's 2552, however, then it's Jun. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 05:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Evidence for Russian/Eastern European Factors With Jun he sounded Russian/Eastern European to me from the first trailer, with him being from the same planet as Kat, who has a overtly eastern european accent, it is pretty strong evidence. Keeping in mind he is from a city called Tyumen, which shares its name with a Russian city. I'd say his asiatic look is due to some sort of Hunnic/Mongol decent as the real life Tyumen is near the Kavakh broder. In addition arrows, like his tatoo, are a symbol of the Huns, as is marksmanship. CiaoGamer 06:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :New Harmony also had a city called Monastir, which is Russian for "monastery". Note that Kat's and Jun's voice actors are Israeli and Indian, respectively; perhaps New Harmony had substantial Eastern European/Near Asian heritage. However, Reach was predominately settled by Hungarians, yet it had an ice shelf named after a Celtic goddess and cities named after cities in America, the Phillipines, and Egypt. Some natives of Reach have Hungarian accents, but most of them sound American. Therefore, we can't determine Jun's and Kat's ancestry simply because they have exotic accents and hail from a planet that seems to be inspired by Russia. It's certainly a likely theory, though. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 13:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) gogles ive noticed that the gogles in the concept art are almost the same as romeos googles in odst it would make sense because there both marskmen Krusher29 17:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC)krusher29 Vandalism Hat to say it but the page has been vandalised. Ok i'll fix it Joaovader 04:38, October 11, 2010 (UTC) So confused...dead or alive? After reading through the article and all that confusing giberish, i still do not know if Jun is dead or alive. only answer my question if you have a credible source and a citation for said source--Leon35 23:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Where was it confirmed he was alive?Sniperteam82308 02:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) In the Halo: Reach Legendary Edition Bonus Video commentary they say that he is alive. [[User:Tgor365|'''Tgor]][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 02:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :The Legendary Commentary, according to the game directors. See here, from 6:38 to 7:05. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 02:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC)